Haunted
by Robin Gurl
Summary: New Chapter Sept 30 2008. The Ronin Warriors visit one of Cye's uncles house only to find out they aren't the only ones in the house. Attacks and possession start happening as what people thought was a story becomes reality. Shoenin Ai. SLIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

Haunted

Chapter 1

By Robin Girl

Disclaimer: Own no one- well maybe the ghost:D

(This story is definitely on going! ; I won't be quit on. I've been writing off and on for a month or two now and I need feedback before I can write anymore! It is Shoenin Ai. But Cye is just so cute!)

The house was old looking. Sage was nervous just looking at it. Being a master in the emotions meant he felt everything. Literally. Old houses gave him this feeling and he hated it. Why did they have to be here? Cye and Rowen could have handled it. They didn't need to drag Sage and Ryo away from the house. Kento was the only one who got a little bit of relief. Thanks on account of his mother being ill. Someone had to take care of the other 12 brats she'd bred. Sage would have rathered sat through a week long marathon of Ryo's American Foot Ball than visit this house.

The old shudders clapped agaisnt the house causing him to jump. They were still having to drive around the 10 acre lot to even get to the door. He'd always wanted to stay in an old English House- just not an old haunted one. "Sage, cheer up!" Cye clung onto his arm and nuzzled his shoulder. The tiny red head's smile was a front and Sage saw through it. What was Cye not telling him? "It's just a week away."

"In an old creepy house." Rowen finished from the front seat. He looked back over his shoulder giving Sage a wicked grin. "Don' worry, buddy, no ghost would want you. You'd scare teh crap outta them wit one glare."

"Touma I am going to ignore your childish antics on the fact that someone forgot their Ritalin today." He responded coldly crossing his arms.

"Don't call me Touma. Dat means I'm in trouble." Rowen pouted trying to look cute but not exactly pulling it off as well as Cye could. "And it's not Ritalin. It's Concerta. Lasts longer."

"That's why I tolerate you in my bed every night. Now turn around and close your mouth before I put duck tape on it and shut it for good." Rowen squeaked and promptly turned back around. Cye snickered softly and curled up against Sage who sunk back into the back seat. Sage unconsciously wrapped an arm around Cye's shoulders.

"It's my Uncles house you know? He begged me to house sit." Cye whispered laying his head in the crook of Sage's arm. His green eyes fluttered sleepily and one of his hands knotted in the fabric of Sage's perfectly ironed navy blue dress shirt. "I don' know why no one else wanted it."

"I could probably guess a million reasons." Sage said silently glancing back out the window at the house.

"Wot was that, Sage?" Cye whispered. Sage's hand came up and stroked the red hair like he was a puppy dog and Cye laid his head back down.

Nothing, Cye. Nothing. I'm glad to be here and to help out. Don't worry." Sage was lieing right through his teeth but he hated to see Cye sad. They all did. Which was why he knew Ryo had agreed to come without whining at all.

"Wahooo!" Ryo finally shouted triumphantly as the car drove up the last stretches of the 9 hour drive from London. Sage liked long drives. They were usually calming. Except when a certain idiot named Ryo of the Wildfire was driving it. "We made it!" He got out of the car and started and dancing and singing "You Can't Touch This."

"Ryo stop acting American and help Rowen unload the bags."

"Aren't you going to help?" Ryo turned his head to see Sage carrying Cye in his arms. The blonde looked worried. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"It's that time again?" The blonde sighed and cradled Cye closer walking up the steps of the large house.

Rowen sighed and shook his head throwing two of their bags over his shoulders and following him with Ryo trailing behind. "Man, it's not fair. It's one spell after another. I hope Anubis can find the cure soon."

"Ditto." Ryo replied. If not for them but Cye and Sage. It was not long after the last battle with Talpa. They had to fight another monster called The Being. It stole life force from every human being and it happened to get a hold of Sage. Cye saved Sage by giving his life force to him. In return his armor began to monthly take huge amounts of energy from Cye's body to make up for the Life Force shortage causing Cye to become very weak and sick for a week or two. It wasn't fair to either of them. Cye was sick and Sage was feeling responsible and guilty. The main problem with all of it was that it took Cye's body so long to recuperate that it was almost constant torture.

As Sage got to the front deck of the large mansion the double doors swung open. A tall man in a pressed gray suit stood there. His eyes were an ice blue and his hair was white and nearly gone. He smiled crookedly at the blonde. "Mr. Da-tey?"

"Date Sage." Sage bowed as best he could with Cye's unmoving body in his arms. "I suppose you are the hired help?"

"Why yesss. I have been working for Mr. Mouriah for nearly a century." The man smiled ain, "Hurford Jenkins at your service, Sir Date."

"Sage. Call me Sage. Date is my last name and would be far to formal. Can you please show me the way to our rooms so that I may lay Cye down? He's feeling quite ill at the moment I'm afraid."

"Is he sick?"

"Not exactly." Rowen popped up pushing through the two of them. "It's his monthly pain."

Ryo joined in not trying hard enough to hide his grin and giggles as the old Butler raised an eye brow. "It's his menstural period. PMS and all. Cramps. They suck."

Rowen stuck his head out the door frame one last time stifling laughter. "At least we can tell his mother that you didn't succeed in making babies with him Sage." The blonde turned a dark red as Rowen and Ryo high fived each other and ran off leaving Sage to clear up the entire situation.

End Chapter 1

(YAAAY! I got this whole plot figured out dances around like a nut case)


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted

Chapter 2

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

"You idiots. Do you not realize we have to count on the guy for anything that Cye may need? Not only did you insult Cye but you made us all look like weirdos."

"Sage, calm down before you drop Cye." Rowen walked over and took Sage's away bag from him setting it on the ground. "That old man could have cared less. How is Cye?"

"Feverish. His armor is working really hard for some reason. I want to try and transfer some energy over to him."

"Think that's wise with the walking mummy downstairs?" Ryo asked looking up from his comic books. Sage and Rowen both gave their leader exasperated looks before sighing and shaking their heads. "Dudes, I'm serious. Something is up with that guy."

"To many comic books, Wildfire. It's starting to go to your head." Rowen made the crazy sign and turned back around to help Sage lay Cye down on one of the beds. "His skin is warmer than it should be..."

"Fever. It's rising. Ryo please go get a cool cloth. And hurry." Sage commanded not looking up. Cye's right hand was still grasping onto Sage's shirt as he was laid onto the soft feathery bed. Cye moaned weakly and tried to cling back to Sage. "Shhh, little fishy. Just calm down. I'm not leaving. I'm here." Sage sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the red locks gently until Cye went quiet again.

Rowen and Sage were quiet after Ryo left. Rowen knew exactly what Sage was thinking. "Sage, stop blaiming your self." Sage didn't answer. "Sage!" Sage lifted his head and to Rowen's surprise a single tear slid down Sage's cheek. "Sage, it's not your fault. Cye saved you because he wanted to. It was his choice."

"Then how come I'm having to watch him slowly die because of it?" The pale lips whispered. His eyes closed blinking tears out before turning away. "I'm sorry, I am weak. I do not usually show feelings and it made you uncomfortable. I apologize, Touma. It's just when it comes to Shin, I can't handle it. He's so young and so vunerable. He doesn't want to fight or wield his armor but he does so anyway. I admire him for that."

"Sage, he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this. Make him feel proud of what he did and not sorry." Rowen stood up and walked over to Sage's side of the bed. He leaned forward and placed his hands on Sage's thighs. "I love you, you're a warrior of peace and hope, so give some of that to our youngest. Like you do to me." Sage stared up at Rowen and watched the other young man bend down. Rowen leaned forward and hugged him. Sage hugged back in surprise.

Ryo had come back shortly after with the cloth that no fault of his was already burning hot. He just handed it over embarrassed from his armor. However when Sage reached down to check Cye's fever again he pulled back and gasped. "What in hell?"

"Sage, what is it?"

"He's freezing cold. A moment ago he was to hot to touch and now he feels like ice." The soft lifts that Ryo liked to kiss so much were turning a slight blueish color and Cye's skin was turning a pale white. "I...I dont know what to do..." Sage studdered fearful for Cye's life. "Get blankets. NOW!"

In a flurry Rowen and Ryo ran out of the room screaming for the maids to find blankets. Sage dropped to the floor beside Cye's bed and took out his armor orb. It was pulsing a greenish color. His kaniji of wisdom was glowing brightly. He bowed his head and looked like was praying. "Ancient help me understand what is wrong with him. Please." The orb glowed brighter and pulled away from Sage's hand.

"Ancient?" He whispered looking up.

Rowen and Ryo came in at this instant and Rowen put a hand over Ryo's mouth to stop him from talking. They both watched silently as the orb floated over Cye's body and glittered as it ran up and down. Cye's lips opened and an icy breath of smokish colored air poured out. Ryo choked on his next breath as Cye sat up green eyes glowing.

"What the?"

"Insolent mortals." A voice that was not Cye's shouted making a strong wind blow in the air. The green orb flickered out and dropped to the ground like a marble. It rolled towards Rowen and Ryo. Sage leapt to his feet wide eyed. "Did you really think you could come into this house and get rid of me? How DARE YOU." Cye roared and everything in the room started to float in the air.

"Something tells me someone is NOT happy AT all."

"Holy Shit, Cye's been posessed. What do we do?" Ryo yelled over the howling wind.

"We can't leave him like this. His body can't take much more of this."

Sage straightened to his full height eyes closed and arms stretched out. "Demon-" He lifted his arms and brought them close to his body. His one visable violet eyes flared open, "BE GONE!" A scroll of paper with Japanese appeared inbetween Sage's fingers and he jumped in the air and threw it towards Cye.

There was a crackling and a pop before the demon appeared separate from Cye. Cye collasped to the ground face first and the Demon growled "Don't think you've seen the last of me, Ronin Warriors. I'll be back." Then disappeared into the night.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted

Chapter 3

By Robin Girl

Chapter 3

"What in hell was that?" Ryo cursed wide eyed.

"Forget him, worry about Cye." Sage was already on his knees beside Cye's body. The youngest sat up weakly blinking sleep from his eyes. "Cye..?"

Cye stared up at him, his face pale. "Sage? Wot 'appened? Wot's going on?"

"Are you alright?" Sage was more than relieved to see Cye moving and supporting himself. "Do you remember anything?" The red head shrugged and then his arms gave out and he fell on his face. "Careful, you were posessed by a ghost."

"W..Wot...?" Cye's arms struggled to support his body.

"Yeh, he's not to happy with us."

"A ghost. Inside me?" Cye studdered wide eyed. He shivered and held onto Sage's arm standing on his feet. "Gross. That's not very sanitary."

"I doubt he'll come back." Everyone looked at Rowen. "He gave us a warning didn't he? He's done his job."

"No, I don't think he's done. There is something in this house that he doesn't want us to find," Ryo replied crossing his arms. "Until we're gone, he'll keep trying."

"Alright then, we have two choices. We can stay here and find out what is wrong OR we can go home or to a hotel." Sage looked around the room. Being Warriors it was almost given that not finding out what was wrong was going to be agaisnt their roles.

"Whaddya think, Seiji?" Rowen rolled his eyes. "We're like tha modern day Scoobah Doo Gang!"

"Yeh alright. So that's planned out. I suggest we go to sleep with the intention to leave so that Mr. Ghost man doesn't bother us again and then tomorrow we decide our next step."

"I wonder why the butler didn't hear any noise." Ryo pondered, "Cye wasn't exactly quiet when he was posessed."

"We don't know that he didn't hear anything."

"If he did then why didn't he come up and ask what is wrong?"

"Hard sleeper?"

"No, Rowen's right. Something is up with that guy. Tomorrow we should check him out as well!" Sage pulled Cye by the arm, "Come on, lets go to bed. We need sleep to catch a ghost."

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Haunted

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wound up that all four Ronin's slept together that night in the same bed. Cye woke up around 3 am and searched for his Cell phone. He dialed Kento's cell phone number and curled up in the corner of the room waiting for it to pick up.

"Hullo...?"

"Kento..?"

"Cye, buddy, it's 3 am." Kento sounded tired.

"I know...but...we need you down here. I need you down here. We think this house is haunted-"

"Cye, I've told you never to believe that ghosts existed. What crappy Ghost story did Ryo tell you?"

Cye pulled his knees to his chest and held the phone close to his ear. He looked over at the others and saw they didn't stir at Kento's loud exasparated shouting. "No ghost story told, baffoon." He hissed into the reciever. "Everyone including Sage said I had been posessed."

"Do you believe it?"

Cye slumped agaisnt the wall clenching his eyes shut then sighing into the phone. "I don't know. I'm just scared. I want you here."

"Cye, we agreed that this would be my one weekend to visit my parents. I don't know if I can."

"Ken, please. I'm so scared, I know what we said but this was before my Uncle's place had Ghosts. Rowen and Ryo are too busy making jokes and Sage is just being..well...Sage. I need some comfort."

"God, Cye, I don't know, buddy. Hang on a second."

Cye's heart beat was going so fast that it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Every creaking sound made him jump. His ragged breathing sounded like he was sick or something.

"Cye, buddy?" Kento's voice made him jump. "You still there?"

"Yeh...what's the verdict?"

"Mama laughed at me when I told her, but she said she guesses it'd be ok. But Cye, we can't stop breaking our promises like this."

"Kento, I wanted to go with you to your parents and would rather be there. Lets don't start a fight over the phone ok? The guys don't need to hear it. If you don't want to come then don't. I'll..find some way to cope...but...I'd really appreciate you being here."

"Stop being a drama queen. Pa comes home tomorrow so I was going to surprise you anyway. Go on to bed, lover, and I'll be with you tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you SO much, Kento." Cye's heart felt lighter and they said their good nights then turned off the cell phones. After Cye was alone again though, he got scared.

He leaned agaisnt the wall shutting his eyes and counted to ten. When he reopened them his breath left his lungs. "Mortal child?" It was a figure of a man. He was dressed in rags that were glowing and his eyes were void of any thing human. "You must leeaavee this plaaace..it's none of youurr business..."

Cye just nodded wide eyed. Then the smell of a sweet aroma filled his nostrils. It made him light headed. He heard another ghostly laugh this time. "Oh William, what a delightful child, I shall have fun playing with him!" It was a womans voice. Cye tried to fight the aroma as it tried to take over his body. He moaned out loud leaning against the wall.

"Help." He tried to scream. "SAGE. ROW- AAhhh." He lurched and curled up into a ball convusling. He heard the ghost lady laugh again. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to die? "HEEELP!" He finally shouted before choking on the air he'd forced into his lungs.

In seconds, minutes, hours- Cye couldn't tell a light was flicked on in the room and someone was at his side. He smelled Calvin Cline. It was Ryo. "Dude, what's wrong? Bad dream?"

"Ryo. Ryo." Cye kept repeating sobbing into their leader's shoulder. "'old me," He gasped, "don' let go. A gh..ghost. Two..Ghost..."

Blue eyes glanced around the bed room stopping on Sage and Rowen who hadn't budged. How could they have slept through Cye's shouting? Rowen maybe- Sage, no way. Something wasn't right but he couldn't leave Cye to find out what. He didn't see any ghosts but he reminded himself that meant nothing. They could be anywhere. Instead of moving around to investigate he finally concluded that they were scared away from the light and went on to more important things like comforting their youngest Ronin Warrior. Cye was still clinging to Ryo's form shaking and shivering still sobbing softly into the red flannel pajamas. "Shhh, Cye, it's alright. I think I scared them away with the light."

Ryo glanced beside where Cye was sitting and saw the sky blue cell phone he and Sage had bought him last Christmas since he had a knack of getting lost coming back from Toyama after the new high way was built. "Who'dya call, dude?"

Cye's face flushed a bright red with embarrassment. "Uh...no..no body.."

"Had to be somebody if it's 2am."

"Kento." Cye whispered.

"Cye-" Ryo said in a warning tone, "We discussed this before we left. You and Kento were to keep from contacting each other so he could have a break."

"I was scared Ryo." The British Ronin pulled away sharply and stood up crossing his arms defensively. "I'm made to sleep in a haunted house with three idiots who sleep like logs during any noise." Ryo looked hurt by his remarks and sighed standing up as well. He sat the cell phone down on the night table and tried to approach Cye but Cye backed away nearly falling on the bed. "Stop! You're not Kento, Ryo. Neither is Sage or Rowen." This time the shouts woke the other two up. They sat up bleary eyed watching the youngest shout at Ryo. "No one is Kento except Kento. When I am scared I go to Kento. Break or Not. He's my lover, Ryo. I'm sorry. But he is."

To Ryo's horror Cye's body started to glow his signiture sky blue. "S..Sage.." The trust symbol was already starting to pulse. Cye of Torrent was pissed. End of story and discussion. Unless Sage calmed Cye down the entire house and it's enities would be blown to the moon with the rest of the Ronin Warriors as company.

"Cye, stop, breathe." Sage was up on his feet in seconds. He pushed Ryo to the side and calmly talked to the exasparated Ronin. "Now. We are all on edge. It's fine that you called Kento. You had every right. As long as he was ok with it we can't complain. Calm down, Cye. Just take deep breathes."

"Everyone acts like its not." Cye shot a glare that could kill towards Ryo. "I am tired of getting yelled and fussed at."

"You are right, Cye. It's alright. Everything was just a misunderstanding. Just breathe and sit down on the bed and we can talk." Sage responded no waver in his voice or change in his tone at all.

"Not with him in the room."

"Fine. Rowen, you and Ryo go out into the hallway, ok?" Cye glowered at their leader as Rowen escorted him out then turned back to Sage. The Blonde sat down on the bedside to show Cye it was safe and Cye slowly followed. "See all is alright. Ryo was just being hot headed as usual."

"Kento is my lover. I can call him anytime I want." Cye hissed. "Ryo can't tell me other wise."

"You are right." Sage replied again. There was silence between the two for about 10 minutes. Then Sage tried again. "Are we ok now?"

Cye nodded not making eye contact with the blonde. "I don't understand why everyone is agaisnt me."

"No one is agaisnt you- lets just get some sleep. Everyone is probably up tight by the hauntings." Sage helped Cye lay back down in his bed and covered him up. "There. I'll go get the others and you and I will share a bed, alright?"

"What about Ro...?" Cye asked sleepily.

"Don't worry- he and Ryo can fight each other for beds. I'd rather cuddle." Sage winked at him and went to get the others.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Haunted Ronins  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 5

**Note – Cye's condition is from a story that has yet to be written. Basically Cye get's weak very easily because his armor is stealing energy at random times. At the peak of the stealing Cye can faint or collapse. During the worst times, he's bed ridden until the armor of Torrent decides to leave him alone for the time being. Stress and anxiety can upset this condition as well making it very hard to live with. Anubis is trying to find an antidote as the story progresses. Sage can sense when this is going to happen some of the time. It's explained in one of the first few chapters.  
**

_Also :) go read To Follow Ones Destiny the prologue. - It's been expanded even more from it's original state and I've started the rewriting process on the whole story!_

* * *

The next morning the group was up and in the kitchen eating breakfast silently. They were all quite aware of the chilling presence of Ghosts all around them. It was Cye who was the first to speak. "Well I think this is clearly quite ridiculas."

"What do you mean?"

"Here we are perfectly trained warriors- Ronin Warriors at that- and we're scared of Ghosts. Yet, we can fight a floating head TWICE, dears we should all be embarrassed." He stood up and took his bowl into the large kitchen and rinsed it out then came back in and sat down.

"We never once said we were scared!" Rowen exclaimed blushing bright red. "And you were pretty scared last night."

"Rowen- stop trying to start a fight. I think I get what Cye is saying," Ryo butted in before Rowen caused another uproar. "We need to concentrate on how to get rid of them."

"Yeh- uh-huh," The blue haired boy sat back in his chair crossing his arms and rolled his eyes. "I don't think I have any Ghostix left in my utility belt and the Ghost Busters forgot to call and tell you they are on vacation in the TV."

"Rowen can you be serious for once?" Sage stood up and hovered over him. "Whether you like it or not we're stuck in this house for a week. So unless you help us you get to fend off the ghosts until we leave. Make your choice."

"Geez, Geez, ok, ok. What do you sugguest oh holy one?"

"First pop a midol." Ryo pipped but then quieted when Sage glared at him.

"Why don't we go to the villiage and ask anyone if they've heard or seen anything." Sage shrugged and looked to Cye and Ryo who looked just as lost as he was. "Since no one has any better ideas lets go."

"There is a VILLAGE?"

"Yeh, it's not much at all but it has people." Cye offered meekly. "Come on lets get dressed and go find out."

"This is just great- we're going to be evicted from the Village before we even make any friends."

"Well you might- blue hair and all- I can fit in pretty well I suspect." Cye smirked. "I'm British after all."

"And gay."

Cye rolled his eyes." ROWEN JUST GET DRESSED."

"We're freezing our bums off to go ask some village idiots if they've seen a ghost? Whoo boy we're doin' it guys." Rowen grumbled as he rubbed his hands together in the cold morning air. They were all dressed in the jackets and gloves they'd found in the closets of the old Mansion. Cye had been offered the wool cloak since it seemed fitting for a British Lad to wear and also get a few giggles and butt pinches from his lovers.

"Can someone shut him up? He's worse then my sisters." Sage moaned through the dusty red, white and gold plaid scarf. He was already upset because his blonde hair had gotten muffed and now he was stuck with loud mouth back there.

"Are you sure he's not female? His complainin' sounds like PMS.."

"Ryo, you say that again and I'm gunna - gunna- ACHOO"

"He's going to sneeze all over you Ryo." Cye finished sweetly.

"I'm so scared." Ryo rolled his eyes. "Your response makes me wonder exactly how you kicked the Netherworlds butt- oh wait- that's right, it was us who did it."

"If I remember correctly you were up in space lazying around until you decided that it was time for you to make yourself useful." Sage added.

Before Rowen could respond however the group ran into a man carrying a bundle on his shoulder. "Hey, maybe he knows something."

No one made a move to go ask him. Cye rolled his eyes and vollunteered himself, "Excuse me, sir! If I may, can I ask you a question?"

"I've never seen you four around these parts, who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Mouri's nephew, Cye. We're here house sitting for a week or two. These are my friends." The young red head explained.

"I see. Well do yourselves a favor and leave." The man replied.

"Leave? Why would we do that?"

"There are strange things going on in that house, no one will go near it except that deranged butler of your uncles. Forgive me for saying so, but what goes on in that house- some say the devil won't even enter."

"That's all rubbish." Cye replied rolling his eyes.

"Say what you wish, Mr. Mouri but we've seen creatures in there that ain't human." The man glanced up at Sage who had come to join Cye in the conversation then turned around and hurried towards his destination.

"Well that was pleasant." Cye muttered sarcastically. A cold wind blew making it's way into Cye's cloak sending shivers up and down the small body.

Sage rubbed the small shoulders comfortingly. "Well, shall we keep moving?"

"Is everyone around here always so nice to tourists?" Ryo joked.

Cye could only shrug as he started to walk again, this time Sage kept up with him. There was a mutual feeling between the two of them, no matter what- they were going to find out what was going on.

Rowen watched Sage's actions for a few minutes before turning to Ryo. "Wonder what's got Sage all worked up..?"

"Whaddya mean dude? He's acting like Sage."

"Didn't you notice? After talking to that man, Sage moved closer to Cye and hasn't let go of his shoulders since then?"

"Yeh, I guess you're right…" Ryo glanced over and this time saw Sage glowing a faint green hue.

What was he doing?


End file.
